Make Me Forget
by RebaForever15
Summary: Andy helps Sharon to get over a tough case. My first Major Crimes story, reviews make me happy xxxx


**Okay MC Fandom, this is my first story for here so please be kind. I've just watched the 2 Season and have fallen in love with Mary McDonnell and I'm now a mad shipper of Sharon/Andy. I've only watched the episodes once so I may have some mistakes, forgive me. This is for Liz1967 who helped with the ideas.**

**Make Me Forget**

**Sharon/Andy**

…

Just another day for the Major Crimes Department, another death…another unnecessary death. Captain Sharon Raydor was sitting behind her desk, finishing off her paperwork that would finally bring a close to her latest case. She'd barely slept in the last 3 days as her Team and the Captain herself had worked non-stop to find the missing 2-year-old that had disappeared. She sighed as she replayed the moment when they found the child, the small fragile girl hidden away in the airing cupboard, wrapped in a blanket at the top of the stairs. She felt the start of a few tears as she thought about the abuse the small Child had gone through in her short life at the hands of her Mother's drug addict boyfriend, the fact that the Girl's own Mother helped him to hide her body made Sharon sick to her stomach.

"Captain….hey Captain…"

Sharon looked up to see Lieutenant Andy Flynn standing in the doorway looking worried.

"Sorry Lieutenant, I was miles away. What can I do for you?"

"Everyone's gone home…it's been a stressful few days."

"It certainly has….have a nice evening Lieutenant."

She smiled that beautiful smile that always made his heart clench, there was something about this woman that always made him want to do anything to protect her from the evil they faced everyday.

"You know what Captain, you need to stop what you're doing and come with me." He said, with a little determination in his voice.

"I really need to finish these and then there's Rusty…I really should…"

"The Kid can take care of himself for a few hours, besides…it's after 11pm, he's probably in bed."

He moved further into the room and came around to stand beside her. She watched him closely as he took the pen from her hand and threw it onto her desk before pulling her chair away from the desk and turning it towards him. She looked up when he extended his hand to her, with a smile she took his hand and stood up. He grabbed her coat from the rack and helped her into it, inhaling the sweet scent of her perfume and he leaned into her.

…

As they walked together in the underground car park, the only noise that could be heard was the clicking of Sharon's heels on the concrete. Sharon looked over to where they we heading and realised that her car was on the other side of the car park.

"Aren't we taking separate cars?" She asked.

"It's okay, I'll stop by on the way to work tomorrow and pick you up…trust me Captain." He smiled.

Sharon complied with Andy and got into his car. The drove across town until he finally pulled up outside a small bistro.

"The Nightingale?" She asked, in surprise.

"Just a little place I come to every now and again, it's quiet…helps me think."

"Oh, okay." She smiled.

Andy got out of the car and went around to Sharon's side and held the door open for her as she stepped out in her 4 inch heels. He held out his arm for her which she accepted without fuss. They made their way inside the small establishment and took a seat in one of the booths in the corner.

"Now I know for a fact that you haven't eaten all day and I…"

"That's not true…I had one of those Doughnut's Lieutenant Provenza brought in this morning." She claimed.

"Really….?"

"Okay, a bite. I'm really not that hungry Lieutenant." She spoke softly.

"Look call me Andy will ya, we're not in the office anymore..this is our free time."

"Fair enough…Andy." She smiled.

"And I can call you Sharon?"

"You may."

They sat looking at the menu for a few moments before a man of about sixty came up to the table.

"Andy, my old chum. It's been a while."

"Hey Carlos, how's things?"

"Yeah, good…really good, busy. So, who's the lovely lady?"

"Carlos Antonelli, this is Captain Sharon Raydor."

"Captain….wow, so she's your Boss huh?"

"She is."

"I'll bet she keeps you in line." Carlos joked.

"How about you take order."

"Yeah okay fair enough, what can I get you?"

"I'll have the spaghetti and Sharon…."

"I'll have the ravioli please….thank you" She smiled to Carlos.

"Drinks?"

"Just an orange juice for me." Andy replied.

"Me too…"

"Sharon, you don't have too…."

"It's fine…really." She smiled.

"Okay, coming right up." Carlos smiled, as he walked away.

…

They waited for Carlos to leave before Andy turned to Sharon and smiled softly at her.

"You really didn't need to do that, just because I can't drink, doesn't mean…."

"Andy, I really don't need to drink and anyway…I like orange juice." She smiled before the smile suddenly faded.

"You can't blame yourself, you know that right."

"If we'd only realised that she'd been staying at her Boyfriend's house instead of her own, we might have found Abigail in time."

The last part of the sentence was barely a whisper as she felt the tears forming in her eyes. Andy reached out and grasped her hand, hoping she wouldn't pull away.

"Jack says I get to involved, especially when Children are involved. He says I should treat each case without feeling, that way you don't get hurt." She sniffed.

"Is he still staying at your place?"

"No, I threw him out the other day, he was teaching Rusty to gamble again…I don't know how many times I've told him not too, he never listens. If only he'd spent time with his own Children the way he does with Rusty"

"I'm sorry."

"Why, it's not your fault."

"Why are you still married to him, I mean you haven't lived together in…how long."

"A long, long time….oh I don't know. I'm catholic, it's not the done thing."

"But you can divorce if you really want too?"

"Well yes..it's just Jack and I have managed this far without talk of divorce. He has his life and I have mine."

"What happens when you meet someone, fall in love…what then?"

"I guess I'll cross that bridge if I ever get that far." She smiled.

…

Carlos brought their meal and drinks over and they remained silent for most of the meal, adding a little conversation every now and again just to keep things going. Andy couldn't take his eyes off her the entire time, there was something about her he couldn't help but love. Her eyes, the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. Andy paid for their meal while Sharon put her coat back on and they walked out of the Bisto together, towards Andy's car. Sharon stopped at the car and turned back towards Andy and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for tonight Andy, for letting me unburden my problems on you."

"You're welcome." He smiled.

She was about to step into the car when Andy caught her wrist, stopping her. She turned back to him and he decided it was now or never, before she realised what was happening Andy's lips were firmly on hers as his hand came around her waist..pulling her closer. Andy stepped back when the need for air claimed him and saw the soft look Sharon was giving him.

"Andy I…."

"You can hate me if you want, yell at me for crossing the line but I don't care. Sharon…I care about so much, I fell for you the day you took over Major Crimes and I haven't stopped. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever come across."

"Oh Andy, I don't know what to say."

"You are loyal and passionate about the job and the way you took in Rusty when he needed someone, shows your compassion. I admit when Chief Johnston was in charge and you and I first met…I thought you were such a bitch, but I'm glad I got to know you because I can't imagine Major Crimes without you."

"So was this your plan all evening, to confess your feelings for me?"

"It wasn't planned but I just rolled with it."

He stepped forward again, his hand coming to touch her arm.

"All I'm asking is to see where this could go, I'm not saying I'm god's gift but I'll make you a damn sight happier than Jack could, I promise you that."

"You've already done so much for me tonight." She smiled.

"I did, how did I do that?"

She reached up and placed the palm of her hand on the side of his face and gave him such a loving smile.

"You helped me to forget the last awful few days and made me smile again, made me happy."

She took hold of him and kissed him again.

"I think it's time you took me home Andy."

"Sure."

"And I'll make us breakfast in the morning."

"Wait…you mean…"

"Take me home Andy." She smiled.

He quickly closed her door and jumped into the driver's seat and followed his Captain's orders.

…

-fin

**Eeeek, I hope that was okay. I tried….**


End file.
